La Misma Búsqueda
by Yume014
Summary: (SangoSesshoumaru).- Podrá Sango salvar a Kohaku de Sesshoumaru?... oke... ya estoy feliz
1. Orgullo

_Notas: he esperado mucho para poder escribir esta historia. Yo sé que no es una pareja muy convencional, pero a mi me gusta mucho, creo que es mi pareja favorita. . . denle una oportunidad, este capitulo es nada mas para dar terreno, pero si es importante. . . El segundo, ya con la trama, va a estar mejor, si ya me conocen como escribo, saben que lo puedo hacer mejor. . . _

_Si Sesshoumaru es difícil de descifrar, Sango es peor. . . lo único que sé de ella es que adora a Miroku, pero fuera de eso. . . Nomas no le hallo, pero haber que pasa. . ._

_Si quieren dejen reviews. . . sería muy agradable. . . hasta los flamers ayudan_

_"" hablando. . . ()pensando. . ._

**_pequeña nota extra: si quieren entrar de lleno, mejor espérense a que tenga mas capítulos porque este es nomás como la introducción._**

------------------------------------------

**_La Misma Búsqueda. _**

***Capítulo 1. Orgullo***

------Flashback-----

"Algún dia, sabes, será tu turno"

"oh?"

"De continuar con la herencia de nuestra familia, tu, como primogénito que eres, tienes esa obligación"

"¿Madre?"

"Deberás de cuidar nuestra continuidad, nuestra seguridad, nuestro orgullo"

     Sólo pudo sonreírle. . . la única forma de decirle a su madre que estaba de acuerdo. Ella, al ver esto, lo abrazó fuertemente por la espalda. Se quedaron así un largo tiempo. . . 

"Madre, ¿cuánto tiempo mas tardará mi padre en regresar?"

     Ella no respondió, y sólo siguió abrazándolo, ocultando su cara, ya que unas pequeñas lágrimas estaban haciendo su aparición.

-----Fin Flashback-----

     Sesshoumaru miraba el paisaje nocturno, prefería la noche, pero no recordaba porque. Así había sido siempre y seguramente así seguiría siendo hasta el momento de su muerte, era una de las cosas de las que estaba seguro, porque cuando veía la luna se sentía tranquilo, como pocas veces lograba hacerlo.

     Y seguía mirando la luna, mientras caminaba. . . pensando. . . ¿acaso odiaba tanto su pasado? Tal vez, lo poco que recordaba por lo menos. Pero no lo demostraría, él tenía la obligación como primogénito, y no lo olvidaría. . . el orgullo de la familia. 

     ¿Porqué los recuerdos venían a él ahora? Tal vez era porque estaba solo, cuando estaba solo era cuando todos esos recuerdos venían a su mente. . . (¿cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?)

     Mucho (Incontable. . . para un ser humano)

     Pero el es Sesshoumaru. . . para él no había pasado tanto tiempo, en realidad había pasado muy poco, tomando en cuenta lo largo de su vida.

     Pero el problema era que no podía recordar, podía ver imágenes escuchar voces, pero no tenían sentido, no era una línea de pensamiento. Cuando intentaba recordar su niñez se sentía derrotado por algo que no podía vencer. Porque sin importar cuanto lo intentaba, siempre se terminaba dando por vencido.

------Flashback-----

     "Serás la mejor de la aldea, ¿lo sabes cierto?, me siento muy orgulloso de ti Sango"

     La pequeña niña, de unos cuatro o cinco años se acerco a su madre. . . "¿Papá?"

     "¿Qué sucede?"

     "¡Quiero siempre pelear a tu lado!". . . luego miró a su madre y al nuevo bebé, ". . . y con mi hermano también"

     Su padre sonrió, ¿cómo podía una niña tener tanta energía? Y como podía estar tan segura de que eso era lo que quería hacer. . . él sólo pudo sonreír. . . la niña le sonrió de vuelta, por instinto. . .

     "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Sango, siempre mantén esa fuerza de voluntad, nunca dejes que nadie te domine, que atrape ese espíritu libre que tu tienes"

     La niña no comprendía sus palabras, pero siguió sonriendo.

------Fin Flashback-----

     Sango seguía mirando en dirección a la aldea, estaba molesta, estaba viendo a Miroku. (¿por qué se tiene que comportar así?) Sin embargo, no podía dejar de verlo, quería ver, tal vez Miroku le devolvería la mirada en algún momento, pero aún no lo había hecho, las mujeres de esta aldea si lo consideraban atractivo, y él estaba disfrutando el momento.

     "Sango-Chan, ¿quieres algo de comer?" Kagome estaba tratando de hacer que Sango se olvidara de su enojo, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo. 

     "No, gracias" Dijo con un tono agresivo

     Inuyasha estaba molesto, no había pista de Naraku en esa aldea, ¿por qué tenían que quedarse a perder el tiempo. 

     "No entiendo porque nos quedamos en este lugar" dijo por fin

     "Inuyasha, es muy tarde para irnos, debemos de aprovechar que tenemos un techo para quedarnos esta noche, si nos vamos sólo será para acampar afuera, no tiene caso" realmente Kagome no quería dormir afuera, dormir en pequeñas cabañas era lo mas parecido a dormir en su casa.

     "Feh! Deberíamos de estar buscando a Naraku, y no perdiendo el tiempo en este lugar" 

     Sango los escuchaba atentamente (ellos se hablan con mucha naturalidad, y siempre es así, yo, sin embargo, no me atrevo ni siquiera a llamarle por su nombre a su excelencia). 

     "Sango-Chan, te sientes bien, estabas muy callada en la cena" Kagome y Sango estaban solas en su habitación, esta vez les tocó dormir separadas de los hombres, lo cual les daba una oportunidad de platicar.

     "Estoy bien, sólo estaba pensando. . ." (no sabes la suerte que tienes Kagome)

     "¿en qué?. . . ¿estas preocupada por algo?" 

     "Sólo, pensando, nada importante. . . creo que saldré a caminar, aún no es tan tarde, quisiera. . .(estar sola). . . vamos Kirara" La gatita se levantó y siguió a Sango, que ya estaba caminando afuera del cuarto.

     (espero no haber dicho nada que molestara a Sango, pero no creo haber dicho nada indebido)

     Sango ya estaba muy lejos de las casas del pueblo, cerca de un lago, le gustaban los lugares así, porque le recordaban cuando Houshi-Sama le había dicho por primera vez que quería vivir con ella, pero, después de la pelea con Naraku. . . (¿sería tan solo una excusa para quedar bien?).

     Sango seguía viendo el lago, tranquila, la verdad es que no le importaría quedarse dormida allí, era un bonito paisaje. 

     "Kirara, no crees que estoy haciendo algo indebido, hay veces que siento que me he convertido en alguien muy débil, porque permito que jueguen con mis sentimientos" (¿qué es lo mas importante para mí?)

     Y se quedo dormida, en ese lugar solitario. . .   

     Cuando se despertó vio a Inuyasha. . . la estaba  mirando desde lejos. . . 

     "Estaban preocupados por ti, así que seguí tu olor y me trajo hasta aquí, ¿pensabas volver con nosotros?"

     "Hace un año, que. . . mi familia murió. . . quiero ir a visitarlos, además tengo que pensar en muchas cosas. . . así que, iré a mi aldea"

     Inuyasha observó a Sango por unos momentos, nunca le había visto esa expresión en el rostro

     "Esta bien, pero no creas que vamos a esperarte aquí mientras vuelves"

     "No, en estos momentos el tiempo es algo que no podemos perder. . .  Kirara ve por mí en cinco días" (La aldea no esta lejos, si comienzo a caminar ahora, llegaré mañana)

     "De acuerdo, vamonos Kirara" (Seguramente lo que quiere Sango es estar sola)

     Sango vio como se alejaban Inuyasha y Kirara, ella tenía que ir a su aldea, no sabía porque, pero había soñado con la aldea toda la noche, y quería saber porque.

-------------------------------------------

Gomen si la historia no les gusta, pero tengo que sacar las ideas que traigo en el pecho... sino, empiezo a combinar historias... ^=^


	2. Pelea

Notas: jaja... se suponía que iba a utilizar a Naraku (por todo el asunto de Kohaku) para que los dos personajes se encontraran, pero me dio cosa siempre utilizar al pobrecito de Naraku para mi conveniencia. . . igual y después lo meto (bueno, tiene que salir, pero, no voy a usarlo tan seguido para mis historias.... promesa...).

En fin, la historia, pues hay va... lo difícil es hacer que los personajes se encuentren, ya de allí todo es mas fácil... pero definitivamente quiero ver interactuar a estos dos personajes... 

--------------------------

**La Misma Búsqueda**

*** Capítulo 2. Pelea ***

Sango seguía caminando, sabía bien que podía llegar mas rápido si volaba sobre Kirara, pero prefirió no hacerlo, la verdad es que incluso quería alejarse de Kirara. . . tenía un presentimiento extraño, un dolor en el pecho. Tal vez era solamente el hecho de que le había dolido mucho lo que le hizo Miroku. Aunque con Miroku, mas que nada, estaba molesta. . . 

Normalmente, cuando Miroku hacía sus movimientos con una mujer, Sango solía decirle algo y ya. . . Pero fue como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de lo tonta que se estaba portando. (Houshi-Sama realmente no ha mostrado mas interés por mí que por otra mujer, sólo cuando estamos en mucho peligro, como si quisiera dejarme un lindo recuerdo, por si llegásemos a morir. . .) Sonrió un poco (si, claro. . . Houshi-sama tan caballeroso como siempre). Comenzó a reír ante este pensamiento. . . 

Siguió caminando entre los árboles, no tenía prisa. . . en tres días llegaría a la aldea. . . La verdad, estaba relajada (me hacía falta alejarme de ellos. . . bueno, ojalá que Houshi-Sama disfrute de su tiempo libre). . . Casi se podía decir que iba contenta. . . 

----------------------

"Sesshoumaru-Sama, ¿adonde vamos?" Jaken estaba inquieto. . . (el amo Sesshoumaru cada vez habla menos, ahora me siento mas perdido que nunca. . .)

Sesshoumaru estaba olfateando el ambiente. . . (¿donde está?. . . ¿acaso Naraku está jugando conmigo?) "No lo sé. . . aun no sé la dirección exacta" Sesshoumaru le dijo a Jaken sin voltear

"Jaken-Sama, no debería de preocuparse, Sesshoumaru-Sama sabe porque hace las cosas. . . ¿verdad que si Sesshoumaru-Sama?" Sesshoumaru no le contestó a Rin.

(lo encontré. . . muy débil, pero lo encontré). . . y con ese pensamiento, Sesshoumaru se fue volando de donde se encontraba, muy rápido para que Rin o Jaken pudieran seguirlo.

Rin y Jaken vieron como una esfera blanca, Sesshoumaru, se alejaba a gran velocidad.

"Aun, síguelo" La voz de Rin sonaba con urgencia. . . La cabeza de Rin se tardó en conectar las ideas, pero de pronto recordó lo que Sesshoumaru estaba buscando (Sesshoumaru-Sama. . . por favor no le haga nada a Kohaku. . .). Jaken pudo subirse en la cola de Aun justo a tiempo para el despegue. . . Rin jalaba las riendas de Aun para hacerle notar que no quería perder a Sesshoumaru. Aun volaba lo mas rápido que podía, pero no se comparaba con la velocidad de Sesshoumaru.

---------------------

Sango seguía caminando, y de pronto sintió como que algo no estaba bien. Todos sus sentidos se alertaron de pronto, como cuando estaba a punto de cazar a algún youkai. Decidió confiar en sus instintos y prepararse para la batalla. Se terminó de poner el traje, amarrar el pelo, y esta vez, se puso la máscara. Se quedo esperando. 

Luego vio una esfera brillante en el cielo. . . (¿qué es eso?. . . es bonito) Se quedó mirando un momento, hasta que la esfera comenzó a acércasele, (claro, un youkai, que más?). Esquivó cuando la esfera aterrizó en el piso y se quedo allí, en posición de ataque, esperando a ver que pasaba.

La esfera tomó la forma de Sesshoumaru, ya cuando llego al piso. . . 

Sango se quedó sorprendida (Sesshoumaru. . . pero ¿que puede querer conmigo? Yo no tengo nada que ver con 'sus' malditas espadas. . . pero, si quiere pelea, claro que la va a tener. . .). Pero Sango no se movía, generalmente, era precavida con enemigos poderosos, y esperaba a que ellos hicieran el primer ataque.

Sesshoumaru se quedo mirando hacia Sango (¿porqué esa mujer huele parecido a ese niño?. . . no. . . hay algo que tiene su olor, y eso me despistó). Sesshoumaru comenzó a molestarse, no le gustaba el hecho de haberse confundido. 

(Vaya, así que él también espera a que ataque el enemigo. . . pues bueno, haremos lo que desea Sesshoumaru-Sama. . . no me va a intimidar. . . a final de cuentas es sólo un youkai). Sango se lanzó al ataque. . .

"¡¡Hiraikotsu!!" Sango lo lanzó directo hacia Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru ni siquiera se movió (estúpida mujer). . . Lo detuvo con una mano, -bueno, con su mano. Lo sostuvo un instante. 

Sango tuvo miedo, si podía detener el hiraikotsu en pleno ataque, él se lo podría lanzar con igual o mas fuerza. Realmente nunca pensó que algún youkai pudiera hacer eso, nunca había pasado. Pensó en usar otras armas, pero. . . el hiraikotsu era su arma estrella, que otra arma podría usar. Pensó que realmente debió de haber esperado a que él atacara primero.

Sesshoumaru seguía viendo el hiraikotsu, pensó en las posibilidades: podía lanzárselo de vuelta y matarla con el golpe, o podía disolverlo con su veneno y luego matar a la mujer con toukijin, o podía romperlo y luego matar a la mujer. Pero quería saber porque demonios la mujer olía a ese niño. Si mataba a la mujer, nunca lo sabría. Además, podía oler a Aun a lo lejos, no quería matar a ninguna mujer en frente de Rin.

Así que solo dejo caer el hiraikotsu al piso.

Sango se sorprendió un poco, (y ahora qué? Me va a atacar de frente?) Sango estaba alerta y comenzó a preparar las armas que tenía escondidas bajo la ropa. 

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella, pero lo hizo caminando. "Ya no tienes armas, o si?" El tono de Sesshoumaru era desafiante, pero, Sango no percibió los deseos de pelear en la voz de Sesshoumaru

"Tengo muchas armas, y están listas para atacar en cualquier momento" (No le tengo miedo a un maldito youkai)

"Muéstrame tus pertenencias. . ." (algo allí debe de tener el olor de ese niño, si es así, quiero saber porque esta mujer lo tiene)

(eh?) Sango se quedó sorprendida, mucho, (¿eso qué significa?. . . ¿por qué en plena pelea me pide ver mis cosas?). . . "¿por qué quieres ver mis cosas?" 

"Mi pelea no es contigo mujer, pero si no me obedeces, tendré que matarte para quitarte tus pertenencias. . ." Sesshoumaru ya se encontraba a por lo menos 20 cm de distancia de Sango

(buen punto, podría matarme si lo quisiera. . . pero porque no me mata y ya? No se supone que el es tan frío como el hielo, desde cuando se preocupa por no matar?. . . tal vez los muchachos exageraron con él). "¿Me devolverás mis cosas?"

"Necesito ver algo. . ."

"De acuerdo, pero si te atreves a llevarte cualquiera de mis cosas, te juro que. . ."

Sesshoumaru volteo a donde se encontraba el hiraikotsu en el piso. Sango comprendió (claro, él puede detener mis armas. . . pero que querrá ver?) Inclusive Sango comenzaba a sentirse curiosa por saber que era lo que quería Sesshoumaru.

Sango sacó sus cosas de una bolsa que siempre llevaba con ella. Sesshoumaru vio muy bien todas las cosas. . . e intentó oler la esencia del niño de cualquier cosa, lo consiguió al cabo de unos segundos.

"¿Qué es esto mujer?" dijo Sesshoumaru mientras sostenía la máscara de Kohaku.

"¡¡Suéltalo!!" Sango se lo quitó de las manos

Sesshoumaru comprendió que esa mujer conocía al niño de alguna forma, y si era así entonces ella podría decirle en donde estaba ese niño. A final de cuentas, pensó que había valido la pena desviarse un poco.

"¡¡¡Sesshoumaru-Sama!!!" la voz de Rin se escuchó a lo lejos


	3. Desición

Notas: Si, ya sé que nadie la esta leyendo, pero no me importa, mientras que me llegue por lo menos una review por capitulo, mientras que a una persona le guste, voy a continuar con esto. . . 

--------------------------

La Misma Búsqueda 

*** Capitulo 3. Decisión ***

Sango volteó al cielo cuando oyó los gritos, sonaban a una niña pequeña. . . (que raro. . .) Volteó a ver a Sesshoumaru, pero él estaba viendo en la dirección en la que se había oído el grito.

Cuando aterrizó Aun, Rin salió brincando del animal,  se dio una voltereta en el piso, pero se levanto rápido. . . "¡¡Sesshoumaru-Sama!! Deténgase por favor" Rin sostenía las piernas de Sesshoumaru.

El volteo a ver hacia Sango. Luego Rin volteo a ver también. Rin se tranquilizó un poco (ahhh. . . yo pensé que Sesshoumaru-Sama iba tras Kohaku). Se quedó mirando a la mujer un rato mas.

"¡¡Tu ropa!!" y Rin corrió hacia donde se encontraba Sango.

Sango no sabía como reaccionar ante esto. . .  (desde cuando una niña llega, le abraza los pies a Sesshoumaru y luego se sorprende por la ropa que yo uso). Sango estaba con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. . . 

Rin volteo hacia Sango, y se quedo viéndola.

"Tu ropa. . . se parece a la de Kohaku. . . ¿lo conoces?" Rin estaba viendo a Sango para ver que respondía la mujer.

Lo que sintió Sango en ese momento fue indescriptible, (¿de donde conoce esta niña a Kohaku?. . .) "¿Cómo. . . conoces a Kohaku?" Se agachó para estar a la altura de Rin

"Rin lo conoció hace tiempo, estaba en un cuarto y Kohaku estaba con ella, luego llegaron unas personas y Kohaku le dijo a Rin que nos teníamos que  ir de allí, luego Rin se desmayó y cuando despertó Kohaku se fue corriendo, entonces Rin se fue con Sesshoumaru-Sama. . . ahora Sesshoumaru-Sama lo busca, porque Jaken-Sama dijo que atacó a Rin"

"¡¡Rin, cállate!!" Jaken le gritó a Rin desde a un lado de Aun. Rin estaba hablando de mas, como de costumbre

Sango no le puso mucha atención a lo que estaba diciendo Rin, pero si escuchó que Sesshoumaru estaba detrás de su hermano (¿cómo se atreve a querer atacar a mi hermano? No es como que atacó a la niña de forma conciente, esta bajo el control de Naraku!!). Se levantó y vio a Sesshoumaru a los ojos (ahora, definitivamente no me vas a intimidar)

"¿lo conoces?" Rin le jaló la ropa a Sango, "¿. . . a Kohaku?" Rin quería saber, las veces que había visto a Kohaku, no habían podido platicar, pero por lo que Rin sabía Kohaku también había pasado por momentos horribles, y también había perdido a su familia. Quería mucho a Kohaku, porque se parecía a ella. (Kohaku me dijo que él no podía recordar a su familia, quizás esta mujer sepa algo, y así podré ayudar a Kohaku)

Sango no le puso atención a Rin, estaba pensando en Kohaku "¿Para que lo buscas?, ¿Para que buscas a Kohaku?" Sango sostenía las manos de Rin, mas que nada por protección, si sostenía a la niña, Sesshoumaru no podía atacarla

Sesshoumaru no se había movido en lo más mínimo desde que Rin había llegado, le había molestado un poco que Rin revelara a una mujer extraña que él andaba tras Kohaku, pero no importaba mucho. Lo que si le sorprendió es que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de la ropa que usaba la mujer, aunque en realidad no recordaba haber visto al niño con ese tipo de ropa.

"¿dónde está?" Sesshoumaru se dirigió a Sango

"No sé en donde está, y si lo supiera no te lo diría. . . ¡¡dime para que lo buscas!!" Sango sostenía a Rin con todas sus fuerzas, era su única forma de estar segura de que Sesshoumaru no la atacaría.

Sesshoumaru notó las intenciones de Sango y decidió marcharse. No había rastro de que estuviera mintiendo. Se sintió molesto porque a final de cuentas si había sido un tiempo perdido. Estaba molesto, y le molestaba la actitud que tenía la mujer, pocas personas le hablaban de esa forma a Sesshoumaru.

Comenzó a caminar, se estaba alejando de Sango. Rin se quedo aferrada a Sango, no quería irse, porque seguramente esta mujer conocía a Kohaku, Rin quería saber.

"Rin, ya nos vamos" Sesshoumaru seguía caminando, pero mas despacio.

". . . pero Sesshoumaru-Sama, esta mujer conoce a Kohaku, Rin quiere saber porque. . ." 

"Rin, no seas malcriada, Sesshoumaru-Sama dio una orden y debes de obedecerla, o puedes quedarte aquí si quieres" Jaken le gritó desde Aun. 

Rin se soltó de Sango y fue con Sesshoumaru. Estaba triste y quería quedarse cerca de Sango, pero seguramente Sesshoumaru no iba a esperarla. Rin comenzó a caminar "de acuerdo"

"Mujer, si quieres saber porque busco a ese niño, te lo diré, voy a matarlo" Sesshoumaru le dijo a Sango, inclusive volteo para responderle la pregunta. 

Rin se detuvo al escuchar esto, pero volvió a caminar cuando se le paso la sorpresa (. . . ya lo sabía. . .) pensó de forma melancólica. 

Sango estaba molesta, mucho. "¡¡y tu crees que te voy a dejar que vayas y lo mates!!" Sango corrió, tomó el Hiraikotsu del piso, y se le lanzó a Sesshoumaru. No lo pensó muy bien, porque Sesshoumaru la atacó primero. Sango cayó al piso.

"No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo" Sesshoumaru volteo y siguió caminando

Sango se levantó. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero Kohaku era mas importante (ojalá Inuyasha estuviera aquí, la verdad es que Sesshoumaru es muy fuerte). "¡¡Ya te dije que no te voy a dejar que te vayas!!"

Esta vez Sesshoumaru la detuvo y la sostuvo con su mano. "¿por qué te importa tanto?, si dijiste que no sabías en donde se encontraba, ¿qué sabes de él?". Sesshoumaru estaba comenzando a sentir curiosidad, generalmente un humano no atacaba tanto cuando se sabía derrotado.

"No tengo porque decírtelo" (Si de todos modos me voy a morir, por lo menos voy a dejar a Sesshoumaru con la duda)

Entonces Sesshoumaru la lanzó contra el piso. "Muy bien entonces" Sesshoumaru se dispuso a irse de nuevo, pero Sango lo detuvo, esta vez Sango se le aferró al cuerpo, mas que nada porque ya no tenía fuerzas y ya no sabía que mas hacer.

"¿De veras puedes encontrar a Kohaku?" le dijo Sango "Seguramente, detectaste el olor de la máscara, ¿verdad?" Pensó que entonces la prioridad de Sesshoumaru era encontrar a Kohaku, y que, probablemente él lo encontraría primero, si tenía tan buen olfato.

(Mis amigos, ellos buscan a Naraku, yo también, pero yo lo hago para encontrar a Kohaku, si Sesshoumaru lo está buscando tengo mas posibilidades de encontrarlo que estando con Inuyasha. . . aunque Sesshoumaru quiere matarlo, pero. . . pues por eso también debería de quedarme con él, así cuando encuentre a Kohaku, yo podré salvar a mi hermano, o por lo menos intentarlo. . . ahora que sé que este demonio busca a mi hermano, ¿cómo abandonar a mi hermano?)

Sesshoumaru no le contestó. Se la quitó del cuerpo y Sango se quedo parada tras de él. Estaba temblando, razonando que era lo que iba a hacer ahora. Kohaku era lo más importante, Kohaku y nada más.

Sesshoumaru comenzó a caminar, ya no iba a tolerar otra interrupción por parte de la mujer.

Sango camino tras él, despacio.

"Mire, Sesshoumaru-Sama, neechan quiere venir con nosotros" Rin le dijo desde Aun, aplaudiendo con las manos y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sesshoumaru volteo de nuevo, esta vez vio que Sango caminaba tras él, pero no tenía intenciones de atacarlo. Sesshoumaru gruño un poco, se estaba acostumbrado a que las personas lo siguieran. 


End file.
